Requiem
by Habbocea
Summary: La mort est douce et apaisante pour la plupart des sorciers... sauf quand un Snape acariâtre vient en décider autrement.   Relation mentor/protégé. OS en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je décide de publier cet OS en deux chapitres, parce qu'il me plait et surtout aussi parce que je dois l'avouer (bouhou, vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres et des tomates), je traine dans l'écriture de Bloody Doe car je rentre bientôt dans ma maison, donc il faut fasse que je fasse mes valises etc... Bref mes publications sont plus longues et je le regrette sincèrement ! **

**Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose, tout à JKR, mon cerveau pompant joyeusement sur le sien, ô combien productif ! **

**Pairing : Oh god, aucun couple. Rien nada. Relation de mentor/élève entre Snape et Harry. C'est surement la chose que j'aime le plus dans l'oeuvre originale. Snape a toujours protégé Harry, et j'ai décidé de travailler dessus. **

**Précision : Le titre de mon OS m'a été inspiré de la Messe de Requiem. Appréciez la traduction de Wikipédia malgré mes 5 années de latin.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>« Requiem æternam dona ei<em>, _Domine, et lux perpetua luceat ei »_

_« Seigneur, donne-lui le repos éternel, et que la lumière perpétuelle luise pour lui »_

_- Introït de la Messe de Requiem- _

HPHPHPHPHP

« Potter, vous êtes idiot»

Les mots claquèrent l'air et sonnèrent douloureusement dans le crâne du Survivant… qui n'avait plus rien d'un Survivant désormais.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière blanche agressive des lieux. Il se demanda où il était quand soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. C'était assez douloureux, les souvenirs se bousculaient avec force dans sa tête.

Il se releva et prit sa tête entre les mains. Il était mort, ou du moins il avait le souvenir d'être proche de la mort. Dragon, réaction trop tardive, coup de griffe, vie terminée. Dire que pendant son adolescence, il en avait vu des pires et qu'aujourd'hui, il se faisait tuer par un vulgaire dragon.

Il soupira fortement.

« Je suis mort, dit-il indifférent comme pour incruster dans sa tête son état.

- Pas tout à fait. Vous êtes entre la vie et la mort » claqua une nouvelle fois la voix rauque.

Cette fois Harry voulut savoir à qui elle appartenait et tourna la tête. Un rictus dégouté dû s'afficher sur son visage, puisque l'homme qui l'observait lui rendit un rictus similaire.

Bon dieu, pourquoi quand il mourrait, il devait avoir à supporter les sarcasmes horripilants de Snape ?

Snape le regardait d'un air mi-amusé mi-dépité, et était vêtu de noir. Il était assis sur un banc blanc, et Harry remarqua que tout était blanc dans cet endroit.

Il était déjà venu ici. Il y a longtemps, il y a maintenant plus de 25 ans quand Voldemort lui avait jeté le sort de mort. Il s'était retrouvé dans ce même endroit qu'il avait pris pour la gare de Kingcross, alors que ce n'était que son esprit qui avait crée ce lieu blanc. Il dut paraitre idiot à regarder autour de lui comme enfant, puisqu'il entendit un petit rire de la part de l'homme en noir.

Snape faisait franchement tache dans le décor blanc.

« Que vous faites-vous ici, dans mon esprit, Snape ? » demanda Harry en se relevant maladroitement.

Snape lui fit un regard en biais, et semblait réfléchir à l'information qui venait de lui être donnée. C'est vrai ça, se disait Harry, Snape était mort, tué par le serpent visqueux de Voldemort qui avait terminé décapité. Que faisait-il dans son esprit ?

« Alors ce lieu est votre passage. Intéressant. Je commence à mieux comprendre. Marchons Potter si vous voulez bien »

L'homme en noir se retourna prestement, et Harry le suivit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver 25 ans plus tôt. Dumbledore lui aussi l'avait fait marcher pour discuter de choses abracadabrantes. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose sur ce qu'il lui avait raconté, comme pourquoi il y avait un cadavre sous le banc où était assis Snape quelques secondes avant.

Ce vieux fou avait toujours été mystérieux, et il devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué parfois.

Il rattrapa facilement Snape et se mit à sa hauteur. Il jubila comme un enfant quand il vit qu'il faisait presque la même taille que celui qui l'avait terrorisé durant son enfance.

« C'est quoi un passage exactement ? demanda Harry qui voulait couper ce silence affreusement assommant.

- Comment expliquez cela à votre esprit déficient » Regard amusé d'Harry. Il ne se laissait plus prendre par les piques de l'homme. Il était adulte désormais. « Je dirais que c'est une sorte de passage quand on est sur le point de mourir. D'un côté il y a la vie, et de l'autre vous rejoigniez les morts. Chacun à son passage propre à ce que je vois »

Snape regarda les environs et vit que tout était affreusement blanc. Son passage à lui n'était pas comme ça.

« Ah. Le votre était comment ? »

Harry était intéressé. L'homme lui jeta un regard rieur. Il s'était adouci avec… la mort. Cette phrase avait une sonorité morbide et dérangeante. Il préféra oublier rapidement cela.

« Différent »

Et Snape ne dit rien de plus. Ils continuèrent à marcher et Harry se sentit presque trop bien alors qu'en avançant il savait qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de la vie. Peut être que finalement ce n'était pas si mauvais de mourir…

« Potter vous oubliez que vous avez une famille » siffla Snape.

Harry sursauta et offrit un regard interrogateur à l'homme à côté de lui. Comment pouvait-il… ?

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

- Nous sommes dans vos pensées, sombre idiot. Elles résonnent dans toute cette pièce. Vous ne les entendez pas, parce que votre cerveau évite que vous les entendiez en écho » grinça Snape en roulant des yeux.

Oh. Jolie découverte. Outre le fait que Snape pouvait entendre toutes ses pensées, il se rappela effectivement qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il avait une famille et venait presque de l'oublier. La douce lumière de la mort lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il aimait sa famille, il aimait douloureusement sa femme et ses enfants. Une légère bouffée d'angoisse le prit quand il pensa à la douleur qu'il allait leur affliger. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ?

« Ne croyez pas que tout tourne autour de vous »

Harry sursauta encore une fois. Dieu que c'était dérangeant et déstabilisant.

« Arrêtez ça !

- Quoi ?

- Ca, là. Le fait d'écouter mes pensées. C'est atrocement…indiscret ! » dit Harry en haussant un peu la voix pour paraitre gêné et outré.

Snape ricana, et Harry trouva ce son très apaisant. Il n'avait jamais vu Snape rire, ou même sourire. Enfin s'il l'avait vu quand il était aux portes de la mort. Mais c'était un sourire triste, et mélancolique. Un vrai sourire de joie avait rarement traversé ce visage blanc.

« C'est vous qui m'avez appelé, je vous ferai remarqué Potter. Je ne peux pas partir tant que je n'ai pas accompli ma tache. Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de mourir correctement ! Je dois vous accompagner et vous tenir la main » déclara Snape en paraissant indigné.

Harry intégra les informations de Snape. Ah ? Il l'avait appelé ? Ca aussi c'était nouveau, il n'avait jamais fait ça.

« Votre inconscient l'a fait.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Vous aviez surement besoin d'un guide… j'en ai eu un en mourant » murmura Snape. Sa voix s'était éteinte quand il parla de son guide.

Harry hocha la tête. Avec le temps il avait pris à reconnaitre la valeur qu'avait eu Snape dans sa vie. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui, il lui avait toujours sauvé la vie, et malheureusement il n'avait jamais pu le remercier. Snape, bien malgré lui, avait toujours eu une grande place dans sa vie. C'était surement la seule personne à avoir vu le vrai Harry, à lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas se pavaner et garder la tête sur les épaules. Il avait été comme un père pour lui, un vrai guide.

Il ne l'avait jamais reconnu, mais en grandissant il avait compris que parfois les remarques tranchantes et si honnêtes de Snape lui manquaient atrocement.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, l'homme en noir écarquilla les yeux et tourna les yeux avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il n'avait surement pas l'habitude qu'on lui sourit ainsi.

« C'était qui votre guide ? » demanda Harry sournoisement.

Snape se racla la gorge et accéléra un peu le pas, ne voulant pas répondre à la question. Harry rigola légèrement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de savoir qui avait accueilli Snape quand il était mort. Il se dit rapidement que s'il avait raison, cela avait été une très bonne chose qu'il ait pu la revoir.

« C'était ma mère n'est ce pas ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

L'ancien maitre de potions s'arrêta brusquement et planta ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Le gosse avait bien changé et il n'avait pas pris la peine de le remarquer. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence rare, et d'une malice qui semblait tout droit sortie des yeux de Dumbledore. Il était aussi grand… il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était grand et bien fait.

Oui c'était devenu un bel homme. Plus bel homme que James, puisque Harry respirait la maturité d'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Harry n'était pas un pur Gryffon comme son père, il y avait beaucoup de chose qui lui faisait penser au Serpentard.

« J'en déduis donc par votre silence que c'était elle. Et vous savez, au début le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer chez vos chers Serpentards »

Snape le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds qui eurent pour effet de beaucoup faire rire Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Que ce sournois gamin ait pu lire dans ses pensées, ou qu'il ait pu un jour avoir l'opportunité d'aller chez les serpents ?

« Vous êtes dans mon esprit, Snape. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui décide. Je peux lire dans vos pensées si j'en ai envie » déclara Harry dans un grand sourire plein de malice.

Snape grogna. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas connu un Harry comme ça quand il était encore vivant, il l'aurait étripé au bout de deux jours.

« Alors vous devez voir dans mes pensées à quel point je remercie Merlin de ne pas vous avoir fait entrer dans ma maison. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vous voir porter mes couleurs » grinça l'homme en regardant désespérément le garçon rire à côté de lui.

Il ne réagissait même plus aux attaques et riait quand il essayait de le rabaisser. Du grand n'importe quoi.

« Comment était-elle ? » Harry rencontra des yeux interrogateurs, et reprit une inspiration pour parler. « Ma mère je veux dire »

Snape le regarda rapidement et hocha la tête. Ses yeux noirs partirent dans le vague comme s'il cherchait à rassembler ses souvenirs. Un doux et fin sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Snape, et le cœur d'Harry se serra. Cet homme avait réellement aimé sa mère. D'une force et d'une pureté qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées.

« Elle était belle et pure. Comme dans mes souvenirs. Elle m'attendait avec un doux sourire. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, et nous sommes partis de mon passage » murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur banc blanc comme fatigué de se rappeler tout ça.

Harry se mit devant lui, ne voulant pas s'assoir, et observa l'homme. Un homme aigri par une vie trop dure, mais aujourd'hui après la mort il avait l'air beaucoup plus serein.

Un autre point étonna Harry. Il arrivait à parler tranquillement avec son ancien professeur de potions. Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre eux, plus aucune haine, juste la complicité de deux hommes qui ont combattu dans le même camp pendant la guerre.

« Ma mère ne vous a pas parlé » reprit Harry. Snape leva un sourcil et le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Oui c'était ce qu'il avait dit, pourquoi reprend-il ses paroles ? « Alors pourquoi parlons-nous ? » demanda le jeune homme, qui avait bientôt 40 ans tout de même, en se grattant la tête.

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira fortement. Il devait tout lui expliquer, et il n'avait pas vraiment la patience de Dumbledore. Il avait revu le vieux fou dans l'au-delà et il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait revu Harry pour lui expliquer qu'il avait le droit de retourner parmi les vivants. Il avait grondé comme l'imbécilité du gosse. Il s'était pris un sort de mort de plein fouet et il n'avait pas bougé ! Lily lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule pour lui expliquer que cela était nécessaire.

« Vous êtes dur d'oreille Potter. Vous êtes entre la vie et la mort. Quand Lily est venue me chercher, j'étais mort et définitivement mort » soupira-t-il en fixant les yeux verts d'Harry qui semblait enfin comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

Il s'assit finalement à côté de Snape sans jamais lâcher les orbes noirs de l'homme. Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais ses yeux étaient franchement magnifiques. Intéressante constatation que Snape dut entendre dans son esprit puisqu'il leva un sourcil. Harry chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur ce que Snape lui avait dit.

« Cela veut dire que je…, déglutit difficilement le Survivant qui était en train de mourir.

- Que vous avez le choix » cingla la voix rauque de Snape.

L'homme en noir prit sa baguette, ou plutôt l'essence magique de sa baguette puisqu'ils étaient dans un esprit, et fit apparaitre d'un geste gracieux une sorte de lac. Harry pencha la tête en avant et vit une scène. Il grimaça fortement quand il se reconnut allongé par terre. Des gens étaient en train de s'agiter autour de lui, surement pour essayer de le sauver. Il reconnut Ron qui lui tenait la main, et qui semblait totalement désemparé.

Avait-il vraiment envie de les abandonner là ? Il voulut répondre non, mais mourir lui sembla être la bonne solution. Quelque part il avait toujours voulu mourir avec Voldemort… Mais il avait résisté, avait survécu encore une fois et avait fondé une famille. Avait-il le droit d'être égoïste ?

« Demandez ça à votre mère qui a donné sa vie pour que vous gardiez la votre » pesta Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. La mort avait l'air apaisante, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de douter comme ça. Snape se leva et refit le même geste qu'avant. La scène changea, et cette fois-ci le cœur d'Harry se serra fortement. Il y vit Ginny qui était en train de brosser les cheveux de Lily. La petite fille semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place, et Ginny la réprimandait avec tendresse.

« Je sais que la mort semble apaisante. Mais c'est un chemin facile. Trop facile pour le héros que vous êtes. Voulez-vous vraiment les perdre ? » demanda Snape d'une voix bien trop douce en pointant du doigt Ginny et sa fille.

L'homme avait raison. Il avait tout le temps raison pour les choses qui le concernaient. C'était trop facile et s'il avait encore le choix de vivre ou mourir, cela voulait dire qu'il avait encore des choses à accomplir dans ce bas monde.

Il ne remarqua que brièvement le compliment que lui avait Snape. Il n'était pas vraiment un héros, ils étaient tous des héros. Tous ceux qui étaient mort pour la victoire. Même Snape. Encore plus Snape qui avait toujours agi dans l'ombre.

« Arrêtez ce flot d'éloge à mon égard. Je vais commencer à croire que vous m'aimez, ricana sarcastiquement l'homme.

- Oh, c'est peut être le cas vous savez ! » rigola ironiquement Harry.

Snape releva un sourcil et vit Harry s'agenouiller près du lac qui diffusait toujours la même scène. Le Survivant la regarda d'un air tendre. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans ce regard. Un amour de père et de mari. Un regard mature que Snape trouva réconfortant. Ce gosse agaçant était devenu un homme bien… alors qu'il aurait très bien pu mal tourner avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues.

Lily Luna Potter sortit de la chambre, et Snape et Harry put voir arriver un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans dans la chambre du couple.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Sûrement l'élément le plus intéressant de la fratrie Potter. Un vert et argent parmi les rouge et or. En plus d'être intéressant, il était très beau garçon. Au grand dam de Snape, le gamin avait hérité des yeux de Lily. De grands yeux verts, juste superbes. Il avait été le seul à hériter de ces yeux. Sa peau était pâle, et il avait une agaçante touffe, qui lui servait de cheveux, qui lui tombait de façon désordonnée sur le crane. Désordonnée, sauvage, mais terriblement attirante.

Un petit con du nom d'Albus Severus Potter.

Snape soupira quand il pensa que son prénom avait été donné au gamin. Il avait mal débuté dans la vie, le pauvre.

Harry rigola légèrement quand il remarqua la tête qu'avait faite Snape quand était apparu Albus. Effectivement Albus était particulier. Il aimait tout ses enfants, mais son garçon était son joyau. Il était le côté qu'il avait toujours voulu faire disparaitre. Son côté serpent réincarné dans son petit garçon aux grands yeux verts.

Albus était intelligent. Trop intelligent pour son âge. Il s'intéressait à tout, et Ginny lui avait déjà fait part de son appréhension quant à la puissance et l'intelligence de leur fils. Il allait faire de grandes choses. Maintenant il fallait savoir si elles allaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

« C'était profondément idiot de lui avoir donné mon prénom, à ce pauvre enfant. Qu'est ce qui vous ait passé par la tête Potter ? » demanda Snape brisant ainsi leur silence de contemplation.

Harry n'observa pas l'homme pour lui répondre, il préféra continuer regarder son fils qui discutait avec sa délicate maman. Il approcha ses doigts du lac, voulut toucher les cheveux roux de Ginny mais il ne rencontra qu'une surface liquide et froide.

Ginny sursauta et se tourna vivement en direction d'Harry. Elle fronça les yeux, et croyant avoir rêvé elle recommença à discuter avec Albus.

« Vous savez quand Albus est né, Ginny et moi nous avons tout de suite su qu'il serait différent. Dès que j'ai vu ses yeux verts s'ouvrir, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je le protège plus que les autres. Je lui ai donné votre prénom parce que je voulais qu'il ait votre force, votre loyauté et votre protection. Cette protection que vous m'avez toujours offerte » murmura Harry, cette fois ci en plantant ses yeux verts dans les yeux noirs en disant sa dernière phrase.

Snape eut un léger frisson. De la reconnaissance brillait dans les yeux verts de l'enfant qu'il avait si souvent protégé.

Et cela était vrai… avec les autres « morts » il avait assisté à la naissance d'Albus Severus Potter. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, et Dumbledore, ils avaient été tous réunis pour voir naitre le deuxième fils d'Harry Potter.

Lors de la première naissance, Snape ne s'était pas vraiment senti concerné. James avait explosé de joie en disant que la magie du petit garçon rassemblait étrangement à la sienne, et il avait soupiré en voyant Sirius et James danser comme des abrutis.

Mais la deuxième naissance avait été complètement différente. La magie qu'avait libérée le petit garçon était étrange. Trop puissante pour un enfant. Trop tordue… presque impure.

James et Sirius s'était regardé bizarrement, et n'avait pas trop su comment réagir à la naissance du petit garçon. Lily avait hoché la tête, et s'était rapprochée de James pour lui montrer du doigt le regard de leur fils.

_« Regarde James. Tu te souviens de cette sensation ? Tu avais exactement le même regard. Tu savais que notre fils était unique, et tu savais que nous allions tout faire pour le protéger » _

Snape s'était un peu mis en retrait avec Dumbledore, et avait affiché un rictus dégout sur son visage. Il avait alors croisé les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son père, et avait vu cette lueur si caractéristique. Encore une fois, Albus savait ce à quoi il pensait.

_« Je me trompe peut être Albus, mais sa magie est dans les mêmes tons que celle de Vol… du Seigneur des Ténêbres. _

_- Vous vous ne trompez pas mon cher ami »_

Albus l'avait regardé avec tendresse en essayant de guérir ses plaies encore malheureusement ouvertes. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire le nom de celui qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs années. Il avait déglutit difficilement et avait regardé Potter et son fils avec angoisse.

« _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Un autre Seigneur des Ténébres va-t-il apparaitre Albus ?_

_- Non » _Un doux sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du vieil homme « _Tom est devenu Voldemort car il n'avait jamais connu la douceur d'une famille. Mais cet enfant Severus, aussi longtemps qu'il sera aimé et protégé, suivra un droit chemin » _

Snape avait alors sincèrement prié pour que cet enfant soit protégé et aimé. Sa surprise avait été à son comble quand il avait entendu que Potter lui avait donné son prénom. Lily l'avait alors regardé avec des yeux tendres et l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'enfin il avait été récompensé de ses actes.

Il ne l'avait jamais su, mais c'est en priant tout les jours pour la sécurité d'Albus Severus Potter, que Snape l'avait protégé. Il lui avait offert sa protection comme avait voulu Harry.

Et aujourd'hui il était là avec Harry Potter qui était sur le point de mourir. Il avait été le seul à pouvoir le guider, parce qu'aujourd'hui Potter n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Albus. Son jeune garçon avait encore besoin de lui, il avait besoin de l'amour de son père.

« Vous connaissez la puissance de votre fils, mais aussi son instabilité. Voulez vous prendre ce risque ?» demanda Snape brisant une nouvelle fois le silence qui avait envahi la pièce.

Harry se détacha de la scène et se releva pour faire face à Snape. Il savait de quel risque il voulait parler. Le jeune brun sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et comprit pourquoi l'homme était là. En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment là pour Harry, mais il était là pour Albus. Il avait rempli la mission qu'Harry lui avait assignée.

« Je pense aussi que c'est la raison de ma présence ici » soupira Snape.

Harry lui sourit franchement, et eut presque envie de serrer Snape dans ses bras. Son cerveau devait sérieusement manquer d'oxygène pour avoir des pensées comme ça… mais il lui devait tant aujourd'hui.

« Vous savez… je ne vous ai jamais réellement remercié pour toutes ses années. Alors aujourd'hui, je peux vous le dire. Merci pour tout Snape, sincèrement » murmura-t-il doucement.

Snape écarquilla les yeux et roula des yeux devant cet déversement de sentiments. Etant dans la cervelle de Potter, il pouvait sentir s'infiltrer en lui toute la reconnaissance de Potter. Il ne laissa rien voir, mais cela lui fit du bien et il se sentit presque en paix.

« Vous allez me faire rougir » Snape voulut ajouter quelque chose quand il remarqua que le décor blanc commençait à disparaitre et à flétrir. Il rencontra le regard légèrement paniqué de Potter. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'y retourner Potter. L'équipe de médicomage des Aurors a l'air de bien faire son travail » ajouta-t-il de manière sarcastique.

Harry roula des yeux avec amusement. Il savait qu'il était en train de revenir parce qu'il avait fait ce choix, et rien d'autre.

Il regarda l'homme qui semblait attendre que le décor disparaisse complètement. Il sourit, et lui tendit une main pour lui dire une dernière fois au revoir.

« J'ai été heureux que ce soit vous »

Il rencontra un léger silence et un regard étrange sur sa main. Snape releva ses yeux noirs et sentit que leur vieille rancœur n'avait vraiment plus lieu d'être. Il avait sûrement pardonné à Potter de ressembler autant à son père.

« Et j'ai été satisfait de voir ce que vous êtes devenu, Potter » murmura-t-il en attrapant fermement la main qu'on lui tendait.

Harry sursauta légèrement à ce compliment. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Il vit les derniers décors disparaitre, le blanc devenait de plus en plus noir et semblait se craqueler. Les morceaux blancs tombaient un à un, et petit à petit il ne resta plus que le banc où ils étaient assis quelques minutes avant.

Avant de disparaitre complètement, Harry voulut dire une dernière chose à cet homme si courageux.

« Continuez de veiller sur lui »

Sa voix mourut dans les flots de son esprit, et Snape eut juste le temps d'entendre cette phrase avant de voir Potter se désagréger devant lui. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant d'être définitivement expulsé de son esprit.

Quant à sa demande… il se promit qu'il y veillerait personnellement. Et il disparut.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! Il respire ! » cria un médicomage en écartant tout les gens qui s'étaient amassés près du Survivant.

Harry prit une violente bouffée d'oxygène et sentit sa gorge le piquer. L'air était froid et lui faisait mal. Il se mit sur le côté et toussa fortement en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit les mains chaudes de son ami Ron qui essayait de l'aider à ne pas s'étouffer.

Le retour à la normale était violent, ça s'était fait avec plus douceur la dernière fois. Peu importe, quand il sentit un vent frais sur son visage, il se dit qu'il était bon d'être vivant. Il voulut se lever mais il fut bloquer par un médicomage qui lui expliqua qu'il l'avait retrouvé en train de vider de son sang, et qu'ils avaient failli le perdre.

Ron lui prit la main, et le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes. Harry se sentit reconnaissant d'avoir un aussi bon ami. Il serra aussi fort qu'il put la main blanche de son ami.

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue tu sais ? » murmura Ron en rigolant légèrement.

Harry hocha la tête, et se laissa aller aux mains des médicomages. Il se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Snape. Et dire qu'il avait failli abandonner. Il ferma fortement les yeux et eut une pensée pour son fils, Albus. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour le serrer dans ses bras, ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

Il devait vivre encore quelques années pour ses enfants, juste quelques années avant d'avoir le repos qu'il méritait.

Harry entendit les blagues que Ron faisait aux médicomages pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, et pensa que finalement vivre n'était finalement pas si horrible que ça. Il avait encore pleins de belles choses à voir et à ressentir.

Ron revient vers lui, et s'accroupit à côté de lui pour atteindre son oreille. Il lui écarta une mèche brune, et Harry sentit le roux prendre son souffle pour lui parler

« Tu as dit « Snape » pendant que les médicomages essayaient de te réanimer. Je te jure, ça m'a fait bizarre. Qu'est ce que tu as vu Harry ? » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête pour observer le regard rieur de son ami.

Le groupe d'Auror avait en effet attendu le nom de cet ex-mangemort qu'Harry avait réhabilité aux yeux du monde sorcier. Il avait lavé son nom de tout soupçon. Harry n'avait pas semblé souffrir, il avait même accompagné le nom d'un doux sourire. Ron avait toujours su que son ami était fou, mais pas à ce point là. Il en avait eu un avant gout quand Ginny lui avait annoncé qu'Harry avait appelé leur fils Albus Severus. Il avait été presque dégouté, mais Harry lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire. Que ce prénom allait protéger leur petit garçon.

« Je te l'avais dit Ron » susurra Harry dans un demi-souffle car il était trop faible pour parler plus fort.

Ron regarda étrangement Harry, et sembla ne pas comprendre ce que voulait lui dire son ami.

« Qu'il m'avait toujours protégé. Il l'a fait, et continuera à le faire »

* * *

><p><em>Fin du premier Requiem. Celui d'Harry, et le suivant sera... et bien je vous laisse deviner ! Ce n'est pas bien dur après tout. Il est déjà écrit, je le posterai donc dans 3 jours ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ca fait toujours vachement plaisir. <em>

_Bisous et à bientôt !  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite du premier requiem ! Après Harry, c'est au tour de son fils Albus, de recevoir l'aide de Snape. Ce requiem est un peu plus long, parce qu'il me fallait un petit peu plus détailler la vie du jeune Albus Severus. Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs mais j'ai réussi à le faire devenir ce que je veux qu'il devienne : un brillant petit serpent, un peu paumé et torturé, mais voulant juste l'amour de son père. Je pense que je réécrirai sur lui. C'est une obligation que je me donne, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce personnage qui offre des perspectives immenses d'écriture. James et Lily sont décrits un peu fadement dans l'épilogue, alors qu'Albus est vraiment mis en avant. C'est une petite perle. **

**Donc déjà avant de lire, merci pour les reviews ! J'ai vu que certains avaient pleuré, ce n'était pas censé être triste, mais c'est vrai que je suis triste quand je repense à tout ce qu'à fait Snape pour Harry s'en jamais être vraiment remercié. **

**Pairing : ASP/SM. Et oui, j'introduis un petit couple qui me plait bien !  
><strong>

_**Petite précision sur la phrase que j'ai choisi de prendre de la messe de Requiem. J'ai trouvé important de prendre cette phrase parlant de Lazare. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Lazare est un Saint qui a été le premier ressuscité. Donc je trouve que ça colle bien avec ce qui se passe dans mon OS  
><strong>_

**Bonne lecture ! **_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>« In Paradisum deducant te Angeli; in tuo adventu suscipiant te Martyres, et perducant te in civitatem sanctam Jerusalem. Chorus Angelorum te suscipiat, et cum Lazaro quondam paupere, aeternam habeas requiem »<em>

« _Que les Anges te conduisent au Paradis; que les Martyrs t'accueillent à ton arrivée, et t'introduisent dans la Jérusalem du ciel._

_Que les Anges, en chœur, te reçoivent, et avec celui qui fut jadis le pauvre Lazare, que tu jouisses du repos éternel_ »

_- Absoute, Messe de Requiem- _

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! Debout, Potter Junior ! » gronda une voix rauque.

L'interpellé ouvrit doucement les yeux en papillonnant. Il avait un douloureux mal de crâne, et ne savait pas du tout où il était, ni qui il était d'ailleurs. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa tête lui donnait le tournis. Il fit quand même l'effort de s'assoir et tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

Ah si. Il savait qui il était. Il s'appelait Albus Severus Potter.

Il soupira une énième fois en pensant aux noms que lui avait donnés son père. Dans l'originalité on a fait mieux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit trouble quelques instants avant de commencer à distinguer le lieu où il était. C'était un endroit assez sombre, éclairé difficilement, qui ressemblait… au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il aimait y jouer avec Rose et Scorpius pendant que leurs parents dormaient. Ils avaient 17 ans maintenant, ils avaient leur permis de transplaner sans se faire gronder.

En parlant de gronder, il se souvint que quelqu'un lui avait parlé avant qu'il se réveille. Il tourna la tête et fit un léger bond en arrière quand il remarqua qu'un homme habillé en noir l'observait d'un œil mauvais.

« Ca y'est, vous remarquez ma présence jeune ingrat ? » grinça la voix de l'homme.

Albus le détailla pour tenter de savoir qui il était. Cet homme était grand, musclé et était franchement… laid. Oui c'était le mot. L'homme avait un visage assez disgracieux avec un nez busqué qui cassait son visage. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'attirant chez cet homme, il avait un charisme indéniable et une voix rauque qui déclenchait des frissons chez le jeune garçon.

« Mais vous êtes qui vous ? » demanda Albus en se relevant d'un léger bond. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu et c'était désagréable. Il n'aurait rien eu contre le fait de s'assoir.

Snape roula des yeux et pesta mentalement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait mérité pour se retrouver encore dans cette situation ? Il y a même pas trois mois, il avait aidé Potter à retourner du côté des vivants, et il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action. Lily l'avait même félicité, et en observant Potter, il avait vu qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête.

_Tant mieux ! Qu'il me foute la paix maintenant, _s'était-il dit en ne voulant plus jamais guider une âme en peine. C'était assez fatiguant comme ça.

Et voilà que trois mois après Potter, c'était Potter-fils qui avait décidé mourir. Cette famille allait le rendre fou. Il devait encore les aider, et il n'avait pas le choix… tant que le gosse ne prenait pas une décision il était coincé dans le passage, et donc dans la tête du gosse.

Tête du gosse qui commençait à l'énerver sérieusement à l'assaillir de question.

« Je suis Severus Snape. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question jeune Potter, oui je suis mort. Et non vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes entre la vie et la mort, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'êtes et à vrai dire ça m'importe peu » déclara-t-il d'une traite en voyant Albus ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de poser une question.

A la fin de son discours Albus ferma la bouche et réfléchit aux informations qu'on venait de lui donner.

Severus Snape, l'homme dont son père avait tant parlé était là devant lui. Et il était mort. Mais lui-même ne l'était pas. Pourquoi était-il entre la vie et la mort d'ailleurs ?

Il se posa la question quelques secondes, quand tout lui revint d'un coup. Il était donc allé trop loin de son sort, il faudrait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un mais comme il était entre la vie et la mort ça risquait d'être vaguement compliqué.

« Qu'est ce qui va être compliqué ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix tranchante.

Albus sursauta, et se demanda comment l'homme savait ce qu'il était en train de penser, et puis il se rappela qu'il était dans son esprit et que donc Snape pouvait entendre. Il avait lu ça dans un des livres de la bibliothèque d'Hermione.

« Je croyais que ça ne vous intéressait pas ? » répondit le gamin avec un sourire impertinent qui irrita fortement Snape.

_Sale gosse. _Il avait raison de se méfier de cet enfant depuis sa naissance. Il était intelligent, cela se voyait dans ses grands yeux verts qui le regardaient comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder son âme. Albus était encore plus beau que son père. Il était grand, avec une carrure d'athlète. Ses cheveux étaient au moins aussi en bataille que ceux de son père, et était beaucoup plus foncé. Presque comme ceux de Snape.

Snape détaillait de bas en haut le corps de l'adolescent. Quand il arriva au visage, un sourire taquin s'incrusta sur les lèvres carmin d'Albus pendant que les siennes s'incurvaient vers le bas. Insolent et intelligent.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas, mais je suis obligé de vous le demander. Sinon je resterai coincer dans votre esprit, ce qui me déplait fortement »

L'homme en noir croisa les bras devant Albus qui ricana à cette posture. Son père lui avait parlé des légendaires techniques d'autorité de Snape. Sa voix suave, ses haussements de sourcils, ses croisements de bras en faisaient parti.

Sauf que ça ne marchait pas du tout sur lui, même s'il devait avouer que Snape dégageait une certaine puissance.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé moi.

- Sur un autre ton avec vos ainés Potter. Vous avez besoin d'un guide pour choisir si vous voulez vivre ou pas, et tant que je n'ai pas rempli cette tache je continuerai à errer dans votre esprit » susurra Snape qui s'était un peu rapproché de l'adolescent.

Albus soupira. Alors comme ça il avait le choix ? Cela lui rappelait une certaine histoire que lui avait raconté son père quand il était rentré de mission… c'était du grand n'importe quoi, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose.

Mais là… il commençait un peu plus à saisir ce que son père avait voulu dire quand il avait parlé de passage, de choix et de guide.

« Ah, votre père vous a parlé de sa mésaventure. Sachez qu'il est revenu pour vous » soupira Snape qui se rappela de cet évènement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Albus qui avait baissé les yeux pour réfléchir, les releva immédiatement après avoir entendu la voix de Snape. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas trop à ce que Snape disait.

« Vraiment ? Il ne le montre pas en tout cas » grinça Albus qui avait tourné le dos l'homme plus âgé pour commencer à marcher.

Snape regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le gosse qui marchait d'un air las et dépité. Le petit serpent douterait-il de l'amour de son père ? Snape n'était pas vraiment surpris… beaucoup des enfants qui allaient à Serpentard étaient des enfants torturés psychologiquement et enclin à la déprime.

Il fit quelques grands pas pour rattraper le jeune homme et pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il n'allait pas faire l'éloge de son père, de toute manière il n'en pensait pas un mot. Potter était un homme bien, et un héros, mais ce n'était pas un dieu et un sorcier dénué de défaut.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça Potter ? » murmura-t-il en tournant la tête pour observer le visage d'Albus.

Le jeune brun haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre de toute manière ? Il allait peut être bientôt mourir, alors autant se confier à Snape. De toute façon ce type était mort et enterré désormais.

Il remarqua une sorte de statue un peu plus loin, s'en approcha et décida de s'assoir sur le rebord. Il leva les yeux en direction du monument. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la statue de ses grands parents qui trônait dans Godric's Hollow.

« Les passages prennent souvent la forme des endroits qui nous ont marqué dans notre vie » déclara Snape d'une voix trainante.

En effet. Godric's Hollow était un endroit important dans la vie d'Albus. C'était là où il avait échangé son premier baiser… et déclaré pour la première fois son amour.

« Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que mon père ne m'aime pas… Mais je sais qu'il aurait préféré que je sois à Gryffondors comme tout le monde, et que je sache manier un balais comme James » murmura le jeune homme d'une voix presque indifférente.

Il rigola amèrement en repensant à toutes les fois où James avait ramené des trophées à la maison sous les yeux admiratifs de ses parents qui étaient tout les deux très bon au Quidditch. Lui avait toujours lamentable à ce jeu. Il était meilleur en potion. Ce qui n'était pas très commun dans la famille, à part chez sa tante Hermione à qui il pouvait parler de tout.

« C'est faux » claqua Snape en s'asseyant à côté d'Albus. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux verts blasés. Comme s'il ne croyait pas du tout ce que le plus vieux disait. « Vous êtes la fierté de votre père et de votre mère. Ils ont toujours plus veillé sur vous que sur vos frères et sœurs. Et vous devez savoir pourquoi, n'est ce pas Potter ? »

Albus eut un petit sourire au coin. Il était vaguement rassuré par ce que lui disait Snape, même si quelque chose lui disait de croire en l'homme, mais il savait surtout de quoi voulait parler Snape dans sa question.

Il se leva d'un bond, et regarda Snape d'un air insolant en commençant à rire.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette surprotection Snape- vous permettez que je vous appelle Snape ?- C'est en parti pour cela que je n'ai jamais dit à mon père que j'étais Fourchelang »

Snape faillit s'étrangler face à la révélation. Le gosse était Fourchelang ? Allons bon, il ressemblait de plus en plus à…

Il secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser à ça. Mais c'était quand même inquiétant. Potter père n'avait été Fourchelang que grâce à son lien avec le Seigneur des Tenèbres. Alors que Potter fils était un Fourchelang parfaitement naturel.

« Comment avez-vous découvert ça ?

- J'avais envie de voir la Chambre des Secrets, alors je suis allé dans les toilettes des filles et j'ai essayé de parler Fourchelang. Ca a marché. Je devais avoir 14ans » déclara d'une voix indifférente encore une fois.

Il rigola quand il vit la mine blanche de Snape. L'homme en face de lui se pinça encore une fois l'arrête du nez. Ce gosse était impossible, et complètement anormal. Qui aurait envie de voir la Chambre des Secrets ? C'était un antre qui abritait encore le fantôme de Voldemort, c'était un endroit où la tête de Salazar trônait au milieu dans une ambiance glaciale et morbide. Cet endroit ne doit pas donner envie d'être vu.

De toute manière comment un garçon s'appelant Albus et Severus, associé au nom Potter, pouvait-il être normal ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« D'ailleurs je crois que je suis en train de mourir dans la Chambre » déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement blanche.

La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, mais se dire qu'on était sur le point de mourir était quand même angoissant. Mais il avait le choix. S'il avait envie de revenir maintenant, il pouvait le faire, il n'était pas encore tout à fait mort.

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir parce que vous avez envie de revenir. Vous devez avoir une bonne raison. Une assez bonne raison qui pousse votre esprit à se battre » siffla Snape en sortant sa baguette.

Il allait devoir recommencer ce sortilège qui lui demandait beaucoup de magie malgré tout. Le gosse était toujours dans ses pensées quand il fit apparaitre le fameux lac qu'il avait déjà fait venir quand son père s'était retrouvé dans la même situation.

La scène qui apparut devant les yeux de Snape lui fit froid dans le dos. Albus était seul, étendu par terre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il était livide et tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche. La carcasse, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, du Basilic était visible. On y voyait encore les crocs acérés.

Albus sembla enfin remarquer la présence du lac et siffla de dégout quand il se reconnut dans le liquide. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. En fait il avait l'air tout simplement mort… Et surtout il était seul. Et c'est ce point qui troubla le plus Snape. Son père lors de sa "mort" avait été accompagné par une effervescence autour de lui, son meilleur ami Weasley lui tenant la main.

Là, Albus était seul en train de mourir seul dans cette pièce froide. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Albus ne voulait pas de cette protection. Cela l'empêchait de vivre.

_De toute manière, cette protection n'a servi à rien_, pensa cyniquement Snape. Le gosse avait réussi à cacher à ses parents qu'il était Fourchelang, et maintenant il était en train de mourir.

Et Snape encore une fois, devait réparer les pots cassés et protéger Potter. Ou plutôt les Potter.

_Rappelle-toi. Tu as fait une promesse à son père._

Exact. Il avait promis de continuer à le protéger, et ce gosse, seul et malheureux, avait besoin d'être protégé et surtout d'être aimé.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous seul dans la chambre ?

- Je crée un sort. Et c'est plus simple de le faire quand on est seul. Trop de personnes connaissent la salle sur demande désormais, on y est plus tranquille » murmura Albus en continuant de regarder le lac qui montrait son corps.

Il s'allongea près du liquide, comme l'avait fait son père il y a trois mois, et le regarda mélancoliquement. Le fait qu'Albus créait des sorts ne surprit Snape pas plus que ça. Lui aussi avait crée un sort durant son adolescence. Il s'en était voulu… ce n'était pas un bon sort. C'était un sort de magie noire.

« Vous savez que c'est à partir du « Sectumsempra » que je crée mon sort ? » déclara le jeune brun en étant légèrement enthousiasme. Snape leva un sourcil surpris et interrogateur pour encourager Albus à continuer. « J'ai trouvé votre livre de potions dans la salle sur demande. Depuis j'essaie de changer votre Sectumsempra.

- Comment cela ? » demanda Snape d'une voix basse.

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite. Potter avait déjà trouvé son livre de potion lors de sa sixième année, et le résultat avait été qu'il avait jeté son sort sur Draco, en faisait de lourds dégâts. Les sortilèges de magie noire n'apportaient que destruction et malheur, et qu'Albus s'en approche pour le modifier le rendait inquiet.

« Votre sortilège lacère le corps. Je le modifie pour faire en sort qu'il lacère l'âme »

Snape faillit vomir. Infect. Comment on pouvait inventer un sortilège pareil. Lacérer une âme devait être extrêmement douloureux, encore plus qu'un Doloris. Et puis comment faisait-il pour le perfectionner, il fallait bien le tester sur quelque chose ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers Potter, et lui prit douloureusement le menton. Albus gémit de douleur, de la surprise et de la peur teintèrent ses yeux verts.

Snape se baissa pour approcher son visage de celui d'Albus qui était assis près du lac. Ses yeux noirs étaient furieux.

« Vous êtes fou Potter. Que croyez faire en maniant de la haute magie noire ? C'est vous qui lacérez votre âme en croyant que vous deviendrez plus puissant et….

-Fermez-la ! » cria Albus en se dégageant de la forte poigne de Snape.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et Snape commença à être vraiment en colère. Il n'avait que 17 ans, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton ! Albus était plus intelligent et plus posé que son père, mais dans certaines de ses réactions il avait l'impression de retrouver l'adolescent à tête brulée.

« Vous ne comprenez rien ! Je ne fais pas ça pour être plus puissant, je le suis déjà assez » grinça Albus d'une voix acide. « Je le fais pour mon parrain ! Les médicomages ont découvert que le seul moyen d'aller chercher des âmes enfouies, à cause d'une trop grande utilisation du Doloris, était de les faire ressentir un sentiment plus puissant. Et pour l'instant la seule chose qu'ils ont trouvée est le sentiment de douleur. »

Snape papillonna des yeux semblant ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Albus. Son parrain était Neville Longdubat et il avait le souvenir que les parents de ce pauvre Neville étaient toujours tenus en coma artificiel et étaienst devenus des légumes suite au Doloris.

« Ironique n'est ce pas ? Le seul moyen de les sauver d'un Doloris est justement de les faire souffrir encore plus qu'un Doloris »

Albus renvoya en regard noir chargé de colère et se rassit près du lac en tournant le dos à Snape.

A ce moment là, Snape se sentit vraiment stupide. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses ainsi, et comme il était mort il n'était pas vraiment au courant des avancées médicales dans le monde sorcier. Il observa quelques instants le jeune homme et dut reconnaitre que l'idée d'Albus était brillante. Ce gamin était brillant de toute manière.

Il soupira fortement. Depuis le début il s'était mal comporté avec Albus, et n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour l'aider.

Il se leva pour se mettre juste à côté du jeune brun qui ne releva pas la tête pour l'observer. Snape observa d'un air détaché le corps inerte d'Albus qui était toujours seul. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le gosse était entre la vie et la mort. La découverte, maintenant parfaitement évidente, fit apparaitre un étau douloureux dans la gorge de Snape.

« Vous avez donc testé ce sortilège sur vous » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche et enrouée.

Albus soupira et hocha la tête. Snape eut encore une fois envie de vomir. Il avait du avoir tellement mal… la douleur avait du s'insinuer dans tout son esprit, tout son être, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Mais il avait continué à refaire ce sortilège sans broncher et sans se plaindre.

Snape mit délicatement sa main sur la tête brune du garçon qui sursauta légèrement au contact. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de l'adolescent.

Il ne s'était jamais autorisé de geste de tendresse de son vivant, mais là son cœur désormais mort lui avait crié de le faire.

« Courageux. Comme un Gryffondor » murmura-t-il.

Sa phrase fit son effet à Albus qui sourit vraiment pour la première fois. Snape sentit une joie intense envahir la tête du brun. Albus ne dit rien, mais cette phrase lui fit un bien fou. Il voulait juste être comme son frère et sa sœur. Il ne voulait plus être le vilain petit canard de la famille. Il aurait voulu porter une fois les couleurs rouge et or de la famille Potter et Weasley. Juste une fois…

« Pourquoi n'avez pas dit au Choixpeau que vous vouliez être chez les rouges et ors ? Je croyais qu'il tenait compte de nos désirs » demanda Snape qui se rappelait de sa discussion avec Dumbledore

Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais en réalité le Choixpeau avait légèrement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour lui, mais il avait finalement choisi les verts et argents. L'hésitation de Choixpeau l'avait troublée mais il avait gardé ça pour lui étant enfant.

Plus tard en vieillissant, il avait décidé d'en reparler à Dumbledore, qui lui avait alors dit que le Choixpeau prenait compte de nos choix si on le souhaitait vraiment. Dumbledore avait ajouté dans un rire qu'il avait failli être à Serpentard. Il avait voulu Gryffondor à l'époque parce que Serpentard à l'époque était vraiment très affilié à la magie noire qu'il n'affectionnait pas. Il avait cru que le Choixpeau s'était trompé en lui disant qu'il avait des affiliations avec Serpentard mais vers ses 17 ans, il s'était rapproché de la magie en faisant la rencontre de Gellert Grindelwald. C'était malsain mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui quelques années plus tard **(1)**.

L'enseignement qu'il lui avait donné était que personne n'est totalement fait pour une maison en particulier. Il suffit d'une seule chose pour nous faire basculer de l'autre côté.

Snape s'était étouffé avec sa tasse de thé quand son mentor lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de Grindelwald. Le Grindelwald ? Un des mages le plus puissant de son temps. C'était surréaliste, mais c'était Dumbledore. Tout pouvait arriver avec lui.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, et plongea son doigt dans le lac qui commença à frétiller en sentant la magie du garçon. La scène changea petit à petit dévoilant un lieu bien connu de Snape.

La salle commune de Serpentard. Ils entendirent des rires, et un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine s'avança dans la pièce avec une rouquine qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle n'aurait pas du être dans cette salle commune, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Snape reconnut rapidement le magnifique jeune homme blond qui venait de s'assoir dans un canapé vert. Il s'agissait de Scorpius Malfoy, le fils de son filleul. Il ressemblait parfaitement à son père. Les mêmes cheveux, le même menton noble, les mêmes magnifiques yeux gris. C'était lui en plus jeune, et peut être moins arrogant. Scorpius avait l'air beaucoup plus doux que son père.

« J'ai rencontré Scorpius dans le Pourdlard express. Il était dans le même wagon que Rose et moi. Cela peut paraitre stupide, mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui dans ce wagon » déclara Albus d'une voix chaude. Snape faillit une nouvelle fois s'étrangler.

Potter fils était gay ? Avec Malfoy fils? Allons bon, encore une chose de compliqué avec ce gosse.

« Alors dès que j'ai entendu qu'il allait à Serpentard, j'ai voulu y aller moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix, mais des fois… c'est parfois trop. Vous comprenez ? »

Snape ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête plus pour lui que pour Albus. Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de se sentir bien seul dans une maison… Lily lui avait manqué terriblement, et il aurait bien voulu être à Gryffondor. Mais peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé assez fort.

Rose et Scorpius sortirent rapidement de la salle commune laissant l'endroit vide sous les yeux d'Albus. Snape posa sa main sur la frêle épaule du jeune homme et le fit se retourner vers lui. Les yeux verts étaient tristes. Trop tristes pour un adolescent qui vivait dans un monde en paix, et débarrassé de la guerre.

« Ne voulez-vous pas vivre pour lui, Potter ?

- A quoi bon. Nos parents n'accepteront jamais nos relations, et un jour Scorpius partira pour se marier avec une sang-pure. Je ne suis qu'un sang-mélé » murmura Albus d'une voix enrouée.

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il était juste en colère. En colère contre ce qu'il était, en colère contre cette morale de sang-pur et de sang mêlé. Il voulait juste être heureux… peut être que finalement son sortilège avait parfaitement rempli son rôle.

Snape frissonna. Les pensées du jeune homme devenaient de plus en plus noires, et l'atmosphère se faisait lourde. Il prit une brusque inspiration, et sentit qu'il commençait à suffoquer. Il fallait ramener le garçon. Maintenant.

Il regarda le lac derrière Albus avec étonnement. La scène avait changé d'elle-même. Ils étaient revenus dans la Chambre avec le corps d'Albus toujours inerte mais…

Plus seul.

« Retournez vous Potter, et regardez attentivement » murmura-t-il en pointant du doigt le liquide.

Albus fronça les sourcils mais se retourna néanmoins. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il vit qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre. Rose et Scorpius avaient l'air totalement angoissés à côté de lui. Sa cousine lui tenait fermement la main, et Scorpius lui jetait toutes sortes de sort. Deux sillons de larmes coulaient sur son visage, et Albus pouvait lire sur ses lèvres qu'il lui disait de ne pas l'abandonner.

Snape sourit intérieurement à cette scène. Finalement tout n'était pas perdu pour ce jeune garçon. Il avait des amis qui l'aimaient.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Albus et s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Allez-vous laisser les plaintes de votre petit ami sans réponse Potter ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il va vous abandonner ? » Albus commença doucement à sangloter. « Et vous, Albus, allez-vous l'abandonner ? » murmura-t-il d'un doux sifflement.

Albus déglutit fortement, et secoua la tête fortement pour signifier que sa réponse était non. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant. Il n'avait jamais vu Scorpius pleurer. Même lorsque son grand père était mort, il était resté stoïque. Ses premières larmes étaient pour lui, et seulement pour lui. Cette pensée brisa quelque chose en Albus qui vit le lac disparaitre sous ses yeux.

Il se retourna pour interroger du regard Snape. En un seul regard il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, le décor gris était en train de se fissurer lassant le noir de son esprit les envahir.

Snape hocha la tête pour confirmer à Albus ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il était en train de revenir, il avait fait son choix.

Albus s'approcha rapidement et prit tendrement la main de Snape dans la sienne. L'homme hoqueta de surprise à ce contact qui était totalement différent de celui de son père. Il y avait du respect dans celui de son père, là il y avait un rapport étrange. Snape avait presque l'impression qu'il avait protégé Albus comme son fils. Ce genre de sentiment lui était totalement étranger.

« Merci pour tout, Snape » murmura Albus du bout des lèvres.

Le cimetière gris n'était plus qu'un amas de craquelures qui disparaissaient petit à petit. Bientôt il ne resta plus que la statue qui était à l'effigie des Potter. Snape enleva délicatement sa main de celle d'Albus, ricana légèrement.

« Dites à votre père que s'il n'accepte pas votre relation c'est un idiot qui ne mérite pas que le Choixpeau ait hésité à le mettre dans ma noble maison »

Albus écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'il disparut dans une trainée de poussière sous les yeux de Snape qui s'autorisa un léger sourire.

Il avait hâte de quitter la tête du gamin pour retrouver Lily qui l'accueillerait encore une fois avec sa bonne humeur et un doux sourire.

Il pensa une dernière fois avec inquiétude à l'avenir d'Albus. Puis il se dit que finalement tout irait bien, il continuerait à tenir sa promesse. Et il disparut.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus se réveilla doucement dans ce qui lui semblait être une chambre de St Mangouste. Un douloureux mal de tête le reprit quand il commença à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé. Le sort atroce qu'il s'était encore une fois lancé, la discussion avec Snape, les pleurs de Scorpius. Il avait le cerveau en bouillie.

« Regardez, il se réveille » lança doucement une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Il tourna difficilement la tête pour voir qui avait parlé et son cœur se serra quand il remarqua toutes les personnes qui étaient dans sa chambre. Son père, sa mère qui avait parlé, son frère et sa soeur, sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron avec ses cousins, mais aussi… et surtout Scorpius qui dormait sur une chaise.

Albus lui jeta un doux regard avant de se concentrer sur sa mère qui s'était assise sur le lit et qui lui avait pris sa main. Elle la caressa doucement et regarda Albus avec ses doux yeux de mère.

« Tu nous as fait peur mon chéri. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre » dit-elle en embrassant délicatement son front.

Albus soupira. Comment avait-il pu croire que ses parents l'aimaient moins que son frère et sa soeur. Sa mère avait vraiment l'air bouleversée, et il s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Son père demanda gentiment à tout le monde de sortir et de revenir dans un quart d'heure. Il avait une discussion importante à faire avec son fils. Tout le monde hocha la tête et Ginny lui lança un regard réprobateur qui lui disait d'être gentil et calme.

Harry s'assit à côté de son fils, sur le lit et l'observa doucement. Albus baissa les yeux, de honte, et de peur de se faire disputer. Son père soupira fortement et commença à parler.

« Ce jeune homme » dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Scorpius en train de dormir, « m'a expliqué ce que tu faisais dans la chambre. Bon sang Albus c'est extrêmement dangereux de changer des sorts ! Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie. Tu imagines dans quel état aurait été ta mère ? Dans quel état j'aurais été ? » cria presque Harry. Il se reprit vivement en pestant contre lui-même. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid.

Il avait été mort de trouille. Quand Poudlard l'avait prévenu que son fils était blessé presque mortellement son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils, c'était impossible. Il avait été encore plus surpris quand Malfoy fils l'avait prévenu ce que faisait Albus dans la Chambre… son fils était courageux et trop imprudent. Comme lui.

Albus avait toujours les yeux baissé, et semblait regretter son geste.

« Tu savais que j'étais Fourchelang ? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix

- Bien sûr. Je suis ton père Albus, je te connais presque par cœur. J'attendais que tu juges bon de me le dire. D'ailleurs il y a-t-il autre chose que tu dois me dire ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Albus releva la tête et observa les yeux verts de son père. Les mêmes que les siens. Son père savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. C'était peut être le bon moment pour lui dire. Il déglutit violemment et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je… sors avec Scorpius »

Harry voulut rire, mais se retint devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de son fils. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il s'attendait à ce que son fils lui ramène un jour comme son grand frère James, une jolie petit brune ou petite blonde, et qu'ils se marient et qu'ils aient beaucoup d'enfant. Son fils était encore une fois unique. Outre la surprise ressentit, il fut pris d'un élan de fierté par rapport à Albus qui avait enfin réussit à lui avouer.

Albus qui prenait ce silence pour un reproche fit signe à son père de se rapprocher. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et répéta sournoisement ce que Snape lui avait dit avant qu'il revienne parmi les vivants. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis sourit tendrement avant de franchement éclater de rire.

HPHPHPHP

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? On t'a entendu rire » demanda Ron après que celui-ci soit sortit de la chambre.

Harry regarda Ron avec un sourire, puis sa femme qui le regardait aussi avec interrogation. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et passa amoureusement une main sur sa taille. Elle le regarda avec amusement en se disant que son mari cachait quelque chose, et qu'il avait eu une discussion intime avec son fils.

« Il a tenu sa promesse, dit Harry d'une voix pleine de malice.

- Qui ? » demandèrent en cœur presque tout ceux qui étaient présent dehors.

Ginny fut la seule à ne pas demander. Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son mari trois mois plus tôt. Silencieusement elle remercia l'homme qu'elle avait tant méprisé durant sa sixième année et rendit son sourire à Harry lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle avait compris.

« _Notre _guide »

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : <strong>_JKR a précisé dans une interview qu'elle avait toujours vu Dumbledore gay_, _pour ensuite dire que Dumbledore était tombé amoureux de son ami Gellert Grindelwald. Tragique n'est ce pas, de devoir combattre la personne qu'on aime ?_

_Fin de Requiem. J'espère encore une fois que cela vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont motivantes, nous donnent du peps, c'est clairement le salaire de l'auteur sur ce site ! _

_Merci encore et a bientôt !  
><em>


End file.
